Wreck
by Fire The Canon
Summary: Neville, Harry and Ron think they're going to enjoy their night, but could Ron's fear about riding in a non-magically enhanced car not be so silly after all?


_**Written for Round 9 of the Quidditch League (based on Shakespeare's The Tempest)**_

* * *

 **Wreck**

Ron looked uncomfortably at the Muggle contraption Harry and Neville had just climbed into. Of course, he had ridden in cars before, but they had always been magically enhanced in some way. And the driver had always been his father. It seemed as if they were throwing their lives away and putting their faith in a Muggle who was driving it without any magic.

He glanced to a frustrated Hermione who was standing in a red cocktail dress in the middle of London with Ginny and Luna.

"Ron," she sighed as he edged closer towards the girls.

"Ron, you're an idiot," Ginny piped in. "People do it all the time. Besides, you'll be going at twenty miles max."

Harry and Neville peered out from the car. "Come on, mate," Neville urged.

Ron threw another glance back to a red-faced Hermione and then squeezed into the back of the _limo-scene_ , or whatever it was called. Ginny closed the door on them before he had time to change his mind and they watched as they all waved them away.

"What do you think they'll be doing?" Ron asked after a moment of silence.

"Who knows," Neville said with a shrug. "What to girls do on these nights?"

The driver of the car looked at them through the rear-view mirror and chuckled. "I daresay they'll be viewing some men without their clothes on… then drawing them."

Ron almost gagged on the air. "Wha-what?" he stammered as the other two laughed.

"Relax, mate. It's what they do on these nights."

"Draw naked men?" Ron all but yelled.

Harry and Neville nodded.

If it had not been for the driver locking the doors Ron would have jumped out and ran back to tell Hermione he was not okay with that. Instead, he sighed, his head against the head rest.

"So, ready for tomorrow?" Harry asked Neville, changing the subject.

Neville bit his lip. "Well, I guess," he said. "It's a bit daunting getting married and all, don't you think?"

Harry shrugged. "Yeah, but Ron and I both got through it, and we were more of a mess by now than you are." Harry clapped him on the back. "You'll be fine."

The driver turned a corner and suddenly they were heading down a narrow street with nothing open. The three men in the back didn't notice until a bright light almost blinded them. It took them another moment to realise that it was a car heading directly for them, and by the time that moment came it was too late. The driver swerved, but the other car slammed into the side Ron had been sitting.

All that was in the narrow alley now was two crashed cars and a lot of smoke.

And a witness.

…

Hannah Abbott was unable to move as the tragedy happened in front of her. She had just stepped outside the Leaky Cauldron to dispense of some garbage when she had seen the headlights coming from both directions in a one-way street. She'd barely had time to draw her wand out when it happened.

Smoke was billowing from the cars as her mother – there to help out – joined her.

"Hannah, I was just – oh dear." Her mother's voice became rather high-pitched at the sight that stood before them. "Oh my." Her first instinct was there to help those who might need it, but Hannah held her back.

"Hannah, they could be seriously injured!" She shook her daughter off and made for the car. She appeared into the one where Harry, Ron and Neville were, before taking a step back.

"Are they… are they…." Hannah swallowed her words.

"Oh dear," her mother whispered, bowing her head.

"Are they dead?" Hannah finally managed.

Her mother appeared not to have heard her.

"What is it?" Hannah demanded, making her way to the car. She also looked inside, and when she did, a cry escaped her lips. She knew them. She was friends with them. She had grudgingly accepted a wedding invitation of one of them for tomorrow.

And now….

"Should we notify the hospital?" Hannah whispered.

"And have those Muggle authorities coming to find out why the passengers have mysteriously disappeared?" Hannah's mother stuck her hand through the smashed window to look for a pulse of the red-haired man near her. "Let's help them as best we can," she said. "This man's still alive, at least. Barely."

Hannah nodded and moved to the other car. She didn't question that she saw no one, and returned to helping her friends.

They levitated the doors from the car, first dragging Ron from the wreck as carefully as they could. Upon lying him on the ground, he groaned, which was a good sign.

"It's okay, Ron," Hannah soothed. "You'll be okay.

They went around to the other side and helped Harry Potter. He was awake when they reached him, talking and alert.

"I'll help," he insisted, indicating to Neville, who was still unconscious.

"I don't think so," Hannah's mother insisted. "Go with Hannah and I'll see what I can do for this gentlemen."

Harry reluctantly allowed Hannah to guide him away to where Ron was still lying on the ground. His breathing was shallow, but the fact that he was breathing at all was a miracle. He had received the hardest impact from the crash.

"Hannah, will you come to help please, dear?"

Hannah patted Harry on the back, who nodded as he kneeled beside his best friend. "You'll be okay, mate," he tried to soothe. "On the bright side, Hermione probably won't make you ever get in a Muggle car again."

Hannah and her mother somehow managed to carry Neville over to where Ron was, placing him gently on the ground. Even though it was dark, Harry, nor her mother, didn't miss the look of anguish that crossed her face.

"Come on," Hannah's mother said gently, "Let's get them inside before a poor, unsuspecting Muggle comes to find us standing over three injured bodies."

Harry got up to help, and somehow – without magic – the three of them managed to drag Neville and Ron into the Leaky Cauldron and to the back where the customers were none-the-wiser.

While Harry sat by Ron, Hannah tended to Neville, cleaning him from the blood with gentle hands. He hadn't stirred despite him breathing evenly. The look of anguish increased on Hannah's face.

"He'll be fine," Harry assured her from across the room. "He'll pull through." He didn't add that he was to be married in twelve hours. From the look on Hannah's face, she was very much aware of that.

They were left in silence for what felt like ages. Hannah stayed by Neville's side, stroking his forehead, while Harry waited for Ron to wake (if he would). It wasn't until Neville coughed did Hannah speak.

"I just hope he wakes up in time for his wedding tomorrow…."

Harry smiled. "He will," he promised. "He lo –"

Hannah returned his smile. "You can say it," she said. "He loves her, I know."

Harry looked back down at Ron without saying anything else. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Hannah, Harry…." It was Hannah's mother. "Those Muggle authorities are here. We need to speak to them."

Harry and Hannah both nodded. Now, this would be the hard part. Dealing with Muggles.

* * *

 _ **So, Shakespeare has never been my friend, and of course I had to be assigned a play I knew very little about. I have been inspired solely by the shipwreck scene and reaching the island scenes of the play, and nothing else. So, if you are familiar with this play, then know that that is basically it, and I have not gone through the whole story.  
**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed reading it, and please leave me a review to let me know what you thought!**_


End file.
